W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział I
— Wiesz, Nel — mówił Staś Tarkowski do swej przyjaciółki, małej Angielki — wczoraj przyszli zabtie (policjanci) i aresztowali żonę dozorcy Smaina i jej troje dzieci — tę Fatmę, która już kilka razy przychodziła do biura do twojego ojca i do mego. A mała, podobna do ślicznego obrazka Nel podniosła swe zielone oczy na Stasia i zapytała na wpół ze zdziwieniem, na wpół ze strachem: — Wzięli ją do więzienia? — Nie, ale nie pozwolili jej wyjechać do Sudanu i przyjechał urzędnik, który jej będzie pilnował, by ani krokiem nie wyruszała z Port-Saidu. — Dlaczego? Staś, który kończył rok czternasty i który swą ośmioletnią towarzyszkę kochał bardzo, ale uważał za zupełne dziecko, rzekł z miną wielce zarozumiałą: — Jak dojdziesz do mego wieku, to będziesz wiedziała wszystko, co się dzieje nie tylko wzdłuż kanału, od Port-Saidu do Suezu, ale i w całym Egipcie. Czy ty nic nie słyszałaś o Mahdim? — Słyszałam, że jest brzydki i niegrzeczny. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. — Czy jest brzydki — nie wiem. Sudańczycy utrzymują, że jest piękny. Ale powiedzieć, że jest niegrzeczny, o człowieku, który wymordował już tylu ludzi, może tylko dziewczynka ośmioletnia, w sukience, ot! takiej — do kolan! — Tatuś mi tak powiedział, a tatuś wie najlepiej. — Powiedział ci tak dlatego, że inaczej byś tego nie zrozumiała. Do mnie by się tak nie wyraził. Mahdi jest gorszy niż całe stado krokodyli. Rozumiesz? Dobre mi powiedzenie: "niegrzeczny", tak się mówi do niemowląt. Lecz ujrzawszy zachmurzoną twarz dziewczynki umilkł, a potem rzekł: — Nel! wiesz, że nie chciałem ci zrobić przykrości; przyjdzie czas, że i ty będziesz miała czternasty rok. Obiecuję ci to na pewno. — Aha! — odpowiedziała z zatroskanym wejrzeniem — a jeżeli Mahdi wpadnie przedtem do Port-Saidu i mnie zje? — Mahdi nie jest ludożercą, więc ludzi nie zjada, tylko ich morduje. Do Port-Saidu też nie wpadnie, a nawet gdyby wpadł i chciał cię zabić, pierwej miałby ze mną do czynienia. Oświadczenie to oraz świst, z jakim Staś wciągnął nosem powietrze, nie zapowiadający nic dobrego dla Mahdiego, uspokoiły znacznie Nel co do własnej osoby. — Wiem — odrzekła. — Ty byś mnie nie dał. Ale dlaczego nie puszczają Fatmy z Port-Saidu? — Bo Fatma jest cioteczną siostrą Mahdiego. Mąż jej, Smain, oświadczył rządowi egipskiemu w Kairze, że pojedzie do Sudanu, gdzie przebywa Mahdi, i wyrobi wolność dla wszystkich Europejczyków, którzy wpadli w jego ręce. — To Smain jest dobry? — Czekaj. Twój i mój tatuś, którzy znali doskonale Smaina, nie mieli wcale do niego zaufania i ostrzegali Nubara paszę, by mu nie ufał. Ale rząd zgodził się wysłać Smaina i Smain bawi od pół roku u Mahdiego. Jeńcy jednak nie tylko nie wrócili, ale przyszła z Chartumu wiadomość, że mahdyści obchodzą się z nimi coraz okrutniej, a że Smain, nabrawszy od rządu pieniędzy, zdradził. Przystał całkiem do Mahdiego i został mianowany emirem. Ludzie powiadają, że w tej okropnej bitwie, w której poległ jenerał Hicks, Smain dowodził artylerią Mahdiego i on to podobno nauczył mahdystów obchodzić się z armatami, czego przedtem, jako dzicy, wcale nie umieli. Ale Smainowi chodzi teraz o to, by wydostać z Egiptu żonę i dzieci, toteż gdy Fatma, która widocznie z góry wiedziała, co zrobi Smain, chciała cichaczem wyjechać z Port-Saidu, rząd aresztował ją teraz razem z dziećmi. — A co rządowi przyjdzie z Fatmy i jej dzieci? — Rząd powie Mahdiemu: "Oddaj nam jeńców, a my oddamy ci Fatmę..." Na razie rozmowa urwała się, albowiem uwagę Stasia zwróciły ptaki lecące od strony Echtum om Farag ku jezioru Menzaleh. Leciały one dość nisko i w przezroczystym powietrzu widać było wyraźnie kilka pelikanów z zagiętymi na grzbiety szyjami, poruszających z wolna ogromnymi skrzydłami. Staś począł zaraz naśladować ich lot, więc zadarł głowę i biegł kilkanaście kroków groblą, machając rozłożonymi rękoma. — Patrz, lecą i czerwonaki! — zawołała nagle Nel. Staś zatrzymał się w jednej chwili, gdyż istotnie za pelikanami, ale nieco wyżej, widać było zawieszone na błękicie jakby dwa wielkie, różowe i purpurowe kwiaty. — Czerwonaki! Czerwonaki! — One wracają pod wieczór do swoich siedzib na wysepkach — rzekł chłopiec. — Ach gdybym miał strzelbę! — Po cóż byś miał do nich strzelać? — Kobiety takich rzeczy nie rozumieją. Ale pójdźmy dalej, może zobaczymy ich więcej. To powiedziawszy wziął dziewczynkę za rękę i poszli ku pierwszej za Port-Saidem kanałowej przystani, za nimi zaś nadążała Murzynka Dinah, niegdyś piastunka małej Nel. Szli wałem oddzielającym wody jeziora Menzaleh od kanału, przez który przepływał w tej chwili, prowadzony przez pilota, duży parowiec angielski. Zbliżał się wieczór. Słońce stało jeszcze dość wysoko, ale przetoczyło się już na stronę jeziora. Słonawe jego wody poczynały lśnić złotem i drgać odblaskami pawich piór. Po arabskim brzegu ciągnęła się, jak okiem sięgnąć, płowa piaszczysta pustynia — głucha, złowroga, martwa. Między szklanym, jakby obumarłym niebem a bezmiarem pomarszczonych piasków nie było śladu żywej istoty. Podczas gdy na kanale wrzało życie, kręciły się łodzie, rozlegały się świsty parowców, a nad Menzaleh migotały w słońcu stada mew i dzikich kaczek — tam, na arabskim brzegu, była jakby kraina śmierci. Tylko w miarę jak słońce zniżając się stawało się coraz czerwieniejsze, piaski poczęły przybierać barwę liliową, taką, jaką jesienią mają wrzosy w polskich lasach. Dzieci idąc ku przystani ujrzały jeszcze kilka czerwonaków, do których śmiały się ich oczy, po czym Dinah oświadczyła, że Nel musi wracać do domu. W Egipcie po dniach, które nawet w czasie zimy często bywają upalne, następują noce bardzo zimne, a że zdrowie Nel wymagało wielkiej ostrożności, ojciec jej, pan Rawlison, nie pozwalał, by dziewczynka znajdowała się po zachodzie słońca nad wodą. Zawrócili więc ku miastu, na którego krańcu stała w pobliżu kanału willa pana Rawlisona — i w chwili gdy słońce zanurzyło się w morzu, znaleźli się pod dachem. Niebawem przybył też zaproszony na obiad inżynier Tarkowski, ojciec Stasia — i całe towarzystwo, wraz z Francuzką, nauczycielką Nel, panią Olivier, zasiadło do stołu. Pan Rawlison, jeden z dyrektorów kompanii Kanału Sueskiego, i Władysław Tarkowski, starszy inżynier tejże kompanii, żyli od wielu lat w najściślejszej przyjaźni. Obaj byli wdowcami, ale pani Tarkowska, rodem Francuzka, zmarł z chwilą przyjścia na świat Stasia, to jest przed laty przeszło trzynastu, matka zaś Nel zgasła na suchoty w Heluanie, gdy dziewczynka miała lat trzy. Obaj wdowcy mieszkali w sąsiednich domach w Port-Saidzie i z powodu swych zajęć widywali się codziennie. Wspólne nieszczęście zbliżyło ich jeszcze bardziej do siebie i umocniło zawartą poprzednio przyjaźń. Pan Rawlison pokochał Stasia jak własnego syna, a zaś pan Tarkowski byłby skoczył w ogień i wodę za małą Nel. Po ukończeniu dziennych prac najmilszym dla nich odpoczynkiem była rozmowa o dzieciach, ich wychowaniu i przyszłości. Podczas podobnych rozmów najczęściej bywało tak, że pan Rawlison wychwalał zdolności, energię i dzielność Stasia, a pan Tarkowski unosił się nad słodyczą i anielską twarzyczką Nel. I jedno, i drugie było prawdą. Staś był trochę zarozumiały i trochę chełpliwy, ale uczył się doskonale, i nauczyciele szkoły angielskiej, do której chodził w Port-Saidzie, przyznawali mu istotnie niezwykłe zdolności. Co do odwagi i zaradności, odziedziczył ją po ojcu, albowiem pan Tarkowski posiadał te przymioty w wysokim stopniu i w znacznej części im właśnie zawdzięczał obecne swe wysokie stanowisko. W roku 1863 bił się bez wytchnienia w ciągu jedenastu miesięcy. Następnie ranny, wzięty do niewoli i skazany na Sybir, uciekł z głębi Rosji i przedostał się za granicę. Był już przed pójściem do powstania skończonym inżynierem, jednakże rok jeszcze poświęcił na studia hydrauliczne, a następnie otrzymał posadę przy kanale i w ciągu kilku lat — gdy poznano jego znajomość rzeczy, energię i pracowitość — zajął wysokie stanowisko starszego inżyniera. Staś urodził się, wychował i doszedł do czternastego roku życia w Port-Saidzie, nad kanałem, wskutek czego inżynierowie, koledzy ojca, nazywali go "dzieckiem pustyni". Później, będąc już w szkole, towarzyszył czasem ojcu lub panu Rawlisonowi, w czasie wakacji i świąt, w wycieczkach, jakie z obowiązku musieli czynić od Port-Saidu aż do Suezu, dla rewizji robót przy wale i przy pogłębianiu łożyska kanału. Znał wszystkich — zarówno inżynierów i urzędników komory, jak i robotników, Arabów i Murzynów. Kręcił i wkręcał się wszędzie, wyrastał, gdzie go nie posiali, robił długie wycieczki wałem, jeździł łódką po Menzaleh i zapuszczał się nieraz dość daleko. Przeprawiał się na brzeg arabski i dorwawszy się do czyjego bądź konia, a w braku konia — do wielbłąda, a nawet i osła, udawał farysa w pustyni, słowem, jak się wyrażał pan Tarkowski, "bobrował" wszędzie i każdą wolną od nauki chwilę spędzał nad wodą. Ojciec nie sprzeciwiał się temu wiedząc, że wiosłowanie, konna jazda i ciągłe życie na świeżym powietrzu wzmacnia zdrowie chłopca i rozwija w nim zaradność. Jakoż Staś wyższy był i silniejszy, niż bywają chłopcy w jego wieku, a dość mu było spojrzeć w oczy, by odgadnąć, że w razie jakiego wypadku prędzej zgrzeszy zbytkiem zuchwałości niż bojaźnią. W czternastym roku życia był jednym z najlepszych pływaków w Port-Saidzie, co niemało znaczyło, albowiem Arabowie i Murzyni pływają jak ryby. Strzelając z karabinku małego kalibru — i tylko kulami, do dzikich kaczek i do egipskich gęsi, wyrobił sobie niechybną rękę i oko. Marzeniem jego było polować kiedyś na wielkie zwierzęta w Afryce środkowej; chciwie też słuchał opowiadań Sudańczyków zajętych przy kanale, którzy spotykali się w swej ojczyźnie z wielkimi drapieżnikami i gruboskórnymi. Miało to i tę korzyść, że uczył się zarazem ich języków. Kanał Sueski nie dość było przekopać, trzeba go jeszcze utrzymać, gdyż inaczej piaski z pustyń, leżących po obu jego brzegach, zasypałyby go w ciągu roku. Wielkie dzieło Lessepsa wymaga ciągłej pracy i czujności. Toteż do dziś dnia nad pogłębianiem jego łożyska pracują pod dozorem biegłych inżynierów potężne maszyny i tysiące robotników. Przy przekopywaniu kanału pracowało ich dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy. Dziś, wobec dokonanego dzieła i ulepszonych nowych maszyn, potrzeba ich znacznie mniej, jednakże liczba ich jest dotychczas dosyć znaczna. Przeważają wśród nich lduzie miejscowi, nie brak jednak i Nubijczyków, i Sudańczyków, i Somalisów, i rozmaitych Murzynów mieszkających nad Białym i Niebieskim Nilem, to jest w okolicach, które przed powstaniem Mahdiego zajął był rząd egipski. Staś żył ze wszystkimi za pan brat, a mając, jak zwykle Polacy, nadzwyczajną zdolność do języków, poznał, sam nie wiedząc jak i kiedy, wiele ich narzeczy. Urodzony w Egipcie, mówił po arabsku jak Arab. Od Zanzibarytów, których wielu służyło za palaczów przy maszynach, wyuczył się rozpowszechnionego wielce w całej Afryce środkowej języka ki-swahili, umiał nawet rozmówić się z Murzynami z pokoleń Dinka i Szylluk, zamieszkujących poniżej Faszody nad Nilem. Mówił prócz tego biegle po angielsku, po francusku i po polsku, albowiem ojciec jego, gorący patriota, dbał o to wielce, by chłopiec znał mowę ojczystą. Staś, oczywiście, uważał mowę tę za najpiękniejszą na świecie i uczył jej, nie bez powodzenia, małą Nel. Nie mógł tylko dokazać tego, aby jego imię wymawiała Staś, a nie "Stes". Nieraz też przychodziło między nimi z tego powodu do nieporozumień, które trwały jednak dopóty tylko, dopóki w oczach dziewczyny nie zaczynały świecić łezki. Wówczas "Stes" przepraszał ją — i bywał zły na samego siebie Miał jednak brzydki zwyczaj mówić z lekceważeniem o jej ośmiu latach i przeciwstawiać im swój poważny wiek i doświadczenie. Utrzymywał, że chłopiec, który kończy lat czternaście, jeśli nie jest jeszcze zupełnie dorosłym, to przynajmniej nie jest już dzieckiem, a natomiast zdolny już jest do wszelkiego rodzaju czynów bohaterskich, zwłaszcza jeśli ma w sobie krew polską i francuską. Pragnął też najgoręcej, żeby kiedykolwiek zdarzyła się sposobność do takich czynów, szczególnie w obronie Nel. Oboje wynajdywali rozmaite niebezpieczeństwa i Staś musiał odpowiadać na jej pytania, co by zrobił, gdyby na przykład wlazł do jej domu przez okno krokodyl mający dziesięć metrów albo skorpion tak duży jak pies. Obojgu ani na chwilę nie przychodziło do głowy, że wkrótce groźna rzeczywistość przewyższy ich fantastyczne przypuszczenia. Rozdział 01